Ranma, the blessed bracelet
by Veedramon
Summary: After getting a packet by mail, Ranma's gets a new life in a different world, can he survive in a different world where magic and fantastic creatures are common? While back in Ranma original universe, the Tendo sisters are now half demon foxes, what?


Akane Tendo turned off her alarm clock and looked up at the window, it was raining. She got up from the bed and changed clothes, then went to the bathroom to wash her face and teeth. As she went to have breakfast, she noticed the rain turning into a thunderstorm, good thing is was Sunday, and so she didn't have classes today. Kasumi seemed to be making breakfast, Nabiki was probably still asleep, she wasn't a morning person, and there wasn't really a reason for her to wake up early on a Sunday, specially if it was raining. For a moment Akane thought about offering her oldest sister help, but decided against it, she felt too hungry to do anything.

"Oh Akane, Good morning! Sorry I didn't see you before!" Her oldest sister said, and served her tea.

It was strange to not see Ranma and Genma by now, Akane tried her best to enjoy the brief moment of peace. Then she heard footsteps going down the stairs, and saw Ranma sit next to her in silence. She noticed Ranma had a black eye and that he hadn't even washed his face. The fact Genma didn't seem to be around stopped Akane Tendo from talking to Ranma, whatever it was, it was Ranma's problem, not hers. Talking would lead to arguing, arguing would lead to trowing Ranma into the koi pond, and with the weather like it was the baka would catch a cold.

Kasumi said nothing and served the breakfast for Ranma, it was strange to see someone polite like Kasumi not even saying good morning. Had she, Akane Tendo, missed something important?

"Pops and your Dad ran away again." Ranma finally said, after he had finished breakfast. Since he had been eating slowly and calmly that should have been yet another hint that something was wrong. As due to his father so called training Ranma usually ate at insane speeds .

"Really? What is it now? Another fiancée? Some debt? Happosai got in a really bad mood?" So, that explained things, but still, why wasn't her kind sister talking to Ranma?

"Dunno, I just caught them trying to sneak out the house earlier and tried to stop them and find out what's going on. Why do you think I have a black eye?"

"Oh, why isn't Kasumi talking to you?"

"That's personal." Ranma says, crossing his arms.

"Ranma, whatever you did to her, you better apologize!" Akane said standing up, sounding angry.

"I apologized, okay?" Ranma said, sounding annoyed. Then Kasumi picked the dishes up and left a box next to Ranma.

"What's that?" Akane asked, looking at the small package.

"Not your business!" Ranma said, sounding even more annoyed, Akane ignored Ranma's protests and read what was written in the cardboard box "'To Ranma Saotome, From your Mother?' Ranma, is this why Kasumi isn't talking to you?"

"If you really wanna know, yes it is. I don't want to open it, I wanna pretend It ain't here. My mother wants to kill me for not being a man among men, why should I care about her?"

"RANMA! You know damn well that's was your father fault, and she doesn't even know you! How can you be so sure she will do it?" Akane anger was flaring in a red aura of angry chi.

"My family tends to be that stupid when it comes to honor, okay? Go on and hit me already uncute tomboy, that's all you are good for!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

SLAM!

Without further warnings, Ranma got a direct travel by uncute Tomboy Punch Express to the Koi pond in record time, had Nabiki been there, she would have given it a score of eight out of ten.

Ranma, now female then got out the pond, and unlike usual, walked back to her room in silence to change his clothes.

This took Akane by surprise, was this whole package deal bothering him that much?

Hours later the storm and the rain had finally stopped, but the sky still was covered by clouds. Still female Ranma was sitting on the couch watching television, the box next to her. Nabiki approached the pigtailed girl from behind.

"Whatever it is, I ain't interested right now." Ranma said sounding angry.

"Ranma, don't you think you should make peace with Akane? She keeps saying she is not angry and breaking bricks, at this rate she will run out of bricks and start to break the house."

"What? Are you playing Kasumi because she won't talk to me? Or it just ruins your plans if me and Akane stay angry at each other for long?" It was rare for Ranma to snap at her like that, but Nabiki tried to be reasonable.

"She is your-" Nabiki was interrupted by Ranma almost shouting.

"Not because it was my idea! And if you want to kick me out of the house until I apologize then forget it, because I am leaving on my own." Ranma picked up the box and ran away from house, taking the box with her only to avoid Akane throwing it to his head or having Kasumi looking for him to give him the box later.

* * *

Ranma was walking over a familiar bridge, somewhat regretting the fact she had been so impulsive, and wondered what to do since she didn't want to go back yet. Going to the Cat Café at this time of day when there weren't any clients, meant dealing with both the old ghoul and Shampoo, something she wasn't in the mood to do and sadly, it was still too early for Ucchan's restaurant to be open. Ranma had also left without packing her things, so it wasn't like he could go to the empty lot to set up camp. All this mess because the stupid package, she almost considered throwing it at the river, but with her luck it would float or one of her enemies will see her throwing it and she would get  
in even more trouble.

Ranma couldn't even sit around in the park, because everything was still wet due to the storm they just had, and while she was already female, that didn't mean she wanted to get her clothes wet.. She ended up going to the empty lot anyway, and decided that maybe she should? just open the package before it got him into even more trouble. To think that Kasumi, of everyone, would give her the cold shoulder!

Still, the Tendo's sisters had lost their mother at a young age, and since Kasumi was the eldest, that meant she was the one who had known their mother best, so it kind of made sense that she had gotten mad when Ranma insulted Nodoka Saotome.

But is not like that did give Kasumi any right to tell Ranma what do do with his own mother, is not like Miss Tendo ever tried to get her own daughters killed, right?

Granted, probably the fact that Kasumi had the bad timing to approach Ranma just right after she had to deal with both Genma and Soun escaping had influenced Ranma choise, but it was her life dammit! At least this once she wanted to have some choice, not have others taking the choices for her.

Knowing that delaying things even more would just lead to more trouble, she opended the stupid box. Inside the box, there was a gold bracelet with four gems, a red gem, a blue gem, a white gem and a green gem in a rectangle pattern. At the center of the rectangle, there was a circle and the drawing of a dolphin. Ranma thought this was something too girly for her to wear, after all real men rarely wore jewelry. She then picked the letter that had come inside with box with the bracelet. Ranma had never seen such strange characters before, was it another language or something? Without knowing why, she felt the impulse to try to read them anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, both of Akane's older sisters had teamed up and convinced Akane to go to look after Ranma. Maybe Kasumi was honestly worried, but Nabiki, on the other hand, probably needed Ranma around to make money. After looking for Ranma at both restaurants and at the park, she found her at the empty lot where Ryoga usually camped when he was in Nerima, and silently insulted herself for not looking there first. When she approached Ranma, the redhead girl was talking in a strange foreign language.

"Ranma! Are you ready to apologize or what?" Akane sounded angry, the short girl looked at her, but continued to chant in that strange language, then the bracelet floated in the air. Akane's anger was replaced by worry. "Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane ran to kick the floating object away, sensing it was bad news, but just at that moment, Ranma finished reading the letter. A big sphere of red light covered Ranma, the bracelet attached itself to Ranma's left arm, and there was a sound, like a big explosion. Then, Ranma was gone and Akane was left in shock.

Ranma looked around, all he could see was white, white everywhere, he was floating inside some kind of white sphere, and when he tried to see beyond that, he just saw darkness. 'Wait, wasn't I female just a moment ago?'

He tried to remember... but all it did was make his head hurt. He saw the golden bracelet, now attached to his right arm and glowing silver. Somehow it had shrunk to be a perfect fit.

"So, What's it this time? A possessed object? A new curse? I died? What?" Ranma shouted without really hoping for an answer, he was just frustrated because he had just KNOWN the box was bad news and had ended up opening it anyway.

"It is slightly bit more complicated than that."

Ranma just turned around to where he heard the voice, not really showing any emotion, maybe he was still too shocked by what had happened to care about being surprised. Inside the white sphere, whose size had now doubled, was a purple haired woman with somewhat cute red fox ears over the top of her head. She had pale skin, red eyes and was wearing a blue kimono and was sitting on a floating mailbox with a wide grin on her face. Nine red bushy fox tails moved behind her.

"Hello Ranma, sorry about not talking to you earlier and explaining things, but opening the box had to be your choice. Now then, we don't have much time so let's get down to business shall we?"

"Uh? So, What is going on? I am dead? What's is this place? Are you a demon?"

"In that order. You been chosen by a high power. You are not dead, this is a space between two worlds. And I am a demon but I am working for a goddess due to losing a bet." The demon, who was probably, a demon fox, a youko? Winked at him. "Say, you are more cute in person, want to have fun?"

Ranma almost stepped back, this demon girl was as forward as Shampoo, but at least Shampoo had the excuse of her amazon laws forcing her to marry Ranma. "Uh... no, thank you. And... what high power? Don't I get a say in this? Was it too much to just ya know, ask?"

"The name of the high power is not mine to say. And you do get a say in this. Basically you can chose to die or work for my boss."

"WHAT? What kind of screwed up choice is that?"

"One where you live or die. So, are you in, or are you out?" To show that she wasn't joking the 'youko' created a red energy ball in one of her hands. Ranma could feel the immense power radiating from it, it made Happosai at his worst felt like the flame of a candle in comparison.

"Fine, I am in. Can you at least tell me what is my job supposed to be?" Ranma sat down defeated, he felt tired, really tired for some reason, this was so unlike him, but then, he was facing a demon who said that worked for a god and made the old leech's power feel like nothing. This was way out of his league, and it wasn't like he had to rescue Akane or was forced into a fight this time, right? Well at least he hoped that wasn't the case.

"You will find out later." The youko then kissed him, taking Ranma by surprise. The girl seemed disappointed by the lack of reaction.

The youko then kicked Ranma, making him disappear in a poof of smoke from that strange place between worlds

"Idiot. I said he was gonna die, but I meant of old age." She snapped her fingers and the darkness vanished, revealing the blue skies of Nerima. Down on the ground, there was the empty lot where Ranma had opened the box. Akane still seemed to be in shock.

"Now, since I made you lose your boyfriend, a compensation is in order." The youko snapped her fingers again. Akane walked away like nothing had happened, feeling confused but also confident in herself.

"Demon!" yelled a pink haired woman with long white bunny ears over the top of her head. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pink kimono and sitting over an old blue British police-box. The bunny-girl seemed angry with the girl with the floating mailbox.

"Still a fan of the Doctor uh? And you are late, the deal has been sealed and the affected parties compensated." The youko winked at the girl with pink hair "Plus, I didn't get his soul or anything... not that my boss would let me, but ya know, old habits die hard."

"You... What did you do? And what kind of compensation?" The pink haired girl looked confused

"From now on, Akane Tendo is the heir of the schools like she wanted."

"WHAT? You can't honesty think Akane Tendo has what is needed to stop Saffron."

"Now she does, did I forgot to mention that I also made her and her sisters half-youko?"

"No, no no, no. That would mean..."

"Yes dear Hare, I changed history so I became the Tendo sisters biological mother. What, jealous?"

"But, but... this messed up everything! The council cannot have approved this!"

"Let's just say my boss was bored. And you know how dangerous that can that be, right? Also Ranma Saotome owed my boss a favor from being saved from death more than once."

"Tsuki... even if... this insanity won't be undone. You... you have daughters on Earth now so that means..."

"Ah yes, I will make a family visit soon. Ranma might or not cross paths with Akane again. But the weirdness of Ranma Saotome's life now has been transferred to my youngest daughter. Is gonna be fun to watch."

Hare looked angry at the youko, because she knew that if Tsuki went to stay in Nerima, then her bosses would make her go too to keep the chaotic youko in check. Also, this had been such a outrageous manipulation of loopholes that it looked like they would have to add yet another damn rule to the rule book, like that thing wasn't huge enough already!

**PS:** So any comments, reviews, recommendations, critics? And yes I know I will basically have to show what Akane new life is sometimes, but I think I can make that interesting. The Slayers part of the story starts the next chapter, Hare and Tsuki are OCs and not part of Slayers or Ranma canon. And yes Nabiki and Kasumi also get powers.


End file.
